


XOXO

by orphan_account



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gossip Girl's story. But this time it isn't Dan Humphrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fake Smiles

Hallie Edmunds sat in her little plastic chair sipping on her water bottle. Her mother had warned her not to get her dress dirty. She observed the scene around her. There was an odd boy in a bow tie talking excitedly to a boy with a red ice lolly, there was 2 girls talking like there was no tommorow and a girl smirking, who looked like more trouble than she was worth. There were more people obviously, but in her 6 year old mind, these people stood out most to Hallie.

Later, Hallie would learn these people's names, know thier every secret, every disire, everything. The odd boy in the bow tie would grow up to be Chuck Bass, the womanising pig. The other boy (the one with a big red ice lolly) would grow to become Nate Archibald, who every girl had a crush on. The 2 girls would grow up to be the inseparable and infamous, Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf. And the smirking girl? Georgina Sparks (btw, Hallie called it).

Ever since she was born, Hallie Edmunds was always a quiet child. It certainly didn't help matters that her parents were to busy to spare one minute of thier precious time to care or love Hallie. Over time, Hallie became quieter and quieter until there would be months on end of silence. 

"Hey weirdo." 8th grade Chuck sneered. Hallie spared him a look before turning back to the wall she was staring at. "Hey! I'm talking to you. I'm Chuck Bass, I always get what I want." Chuck insisted. Hallie shrugged as if to say 'I-don't-give-a-fuck-who-you-are'. Chuck growled at her like he was a dog of some sort.

"Come on dude. Let's go." Nate groaned tugging on his arm. Chuck narrowed his eyes at Hallie. "Don't think this is the end of this." Chuck warned. 'Damn right it isn't.' Hallie thought to herself scheming on which scheme would bring the most pain to her bully. The only skills she excelled in were music and technology. Music certainly wasn't going to help her. But... She might be on the right track with the other one...

Hallie needed targets. Maybe a select group of some sort. She felt something collide with her shoulder sending her face palming the ground. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Serena said helping her up. "No, we're not that sorry actually." Blair retorted. Hallie smiled to herself. These girls are close enough. They'll do, they'll do just fine.

Hallie shrugged picking up her books. "Do you talk?" Serena asked curiously. Hallie grit her teeth at the question, and now she had a legitimate justification too. "Sometimes. But usually I don't want to waste my breath on annoying, babbling idiots such as yourselves." Hallie replied.

Blair raised an eyebrow. "Rude much?" Blair asked shaking with fury. Suprisingly, Hallie replied with a toothy smile. "Thank you, Blair Waldorf." Hallie replied before turning on her heel and strolling to History class. 'This should be fun.' Hallie thought to herself grinning.


	2. Soft Spot

Hallie looked through the racks of clothing in the newest shop. When 2 of her favourite Upper East Siders walked in. Blair and Serena. Serena and Blair. Their names fit perfectly together, hand in hand. Like they were destined to be friends, it was in the stars. Hallie would admit she had a slight soft spot for the 2 girls. They went through so much yet fought off each other's demons together. Even when Serena left, Blair was ready to welcome her back with revenge and plots. There was something bittersweet about that. 

Of course, they were too self-absorbed to notice anything around them. Something Hallie uses to her advantage again and again. It wasn't her fault if they never knew she existed. "Excuse me." Serena's cheerful voice said. Hallie turned to them. "Yes?" Hallie asked. She had learnt to blend in, don't stand out. "Do you know where the changing rooms are?" Blair asked annoyed.

Blair was always much more controlling than her counterpart. Hallie somewhat admired the 2 of them. "Oh, I don't work here." Hallie replied. "Really? You look like you do." Serena smiled back. "Um... Thanks?" Hallie replied. "Whatever. Do you know where the changing room is?" Blair asked her exasperated. "I think it's that way." Hallie replied pointing behind her. "Thanks." Serena smiled at her.

Hallie was never good at relationships. They were all a bust. So when she could thrust herself into someone else's she was content. So who's better than one that doesn't exist? Hallie started making insinuations of Blair and Serena's relationship turning from friends to more on Gossip Girl. Of course, everyone was more than happy to stick their noses into the maybe-relationship. Afterall, they would do anything for their precious Gossip Girl.

Hallie always loved the power that came with Gossip Girl. It was easy to control everyone around her when she was the puppet master. And those Upper East Siders were as easy to manipulate than a 4 year old. Trust me, Hallie knows this from experience. It started as a ploy to get back at them but over time it was an escape. Who wouldn't want to turn from a nobody to Gossip Girl with a few clicks of their keyboard?

Over time, Hallie became even more closed off than when she started this little revenge plan. She was obsessed with finding out every secret, every desire, every fear, everything. It didn't matter who she hurt. Heck, Hallie could post a E-Blast about herself and she would be content with exposing her own secrets.

Finally, after years and years of insinuating of sly remarks Hallie had proof of the maybe-relationship. Which was now a definite-relationship. A blurry photograph of Serena and Blair passionately kissing. 

'It seems the secret's out. Everybody's favourite Upper East Side ladies have finally done it. It took long enough. I for one, always knew it. Congratulations to the happy couple. S and B are official. I'm not one to brag but I told you so. These girls have sure come a long way from High School besties, to High School frenemies and finally this. Let's have a toast, to S and B. It seems they've finally sealed their fate with a kiss...  
XOXO GOSSIP GIRL'

Hallie smiled to herself. Thier secret's out and she had a party to prepare for. This called for a celebration. Then there was a knock on her door. As she opened the door, there stood Waldsen. At her doorstep! "Is there something I can help you with?" Hallie asked politely. "Yes, there is." Blair said with a sugary sweet smile. "We would like to thank you for revealing our secret." Serena continued.

Hallie was absolutely flabbergast. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Hallie lied. "Nonsense, Gossip Girl." Blair smirked. Hallie felt over the moon to be addressed so highly by one of her favourite victims. But it was odd. No one had called her that to her face. "Congratulations, Queen B. It seems my secret's out." Hallie replied coolly.

"But I must ask, how did my two favourite victims find out my secret?" Hallie asked. Serena smiled at her warmly. "Never mind that." Serena shrugged. "We just wanted to meet the infamous Gossip Girl in the flesh." Blair shrugged. "You've met me many times before. It just slipped your minds." Hallie replied. "So what is Gossip Girl up to these days?" Serena asked.

"You should ask my employer. You know him well. King N." Hallie replied. Blair laughed. "I'm assuming Nate doesn't know." Serena replied raising an eyebrow. Hallie shrugged. "It's good to keep the enemy close." Hallie replied simply. "Good strategy." Blair agreed.


End file.
